Me and You
by dancingflutesquirrel
Summary: What happens when me and my family travel to New York, only to be caught in a snowstorm, forcing us to stay with the grimms? What will happen? Arguments? Pranks? Even romance? Find out!
1. arriving

_**ME AND YOU**_

BY DancingFluteSquirrel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm books, but I do own ellie and her family....(read more at bottom)**

**************

Ellie sat in the back of her dad's maroon Lexus. It was a cold winter day outside, and she was happy it was warm inside the car. Ellie turned to look at her twin sister, Amber, who was reading a book.

"Hey mom, how much farther?" she asked. The family of four was heading to New York for one of Ellie's flute competitions. They would stay in New York for a few days, sightseeing and such, and then Ellie would have the competition. Ellie's mom replied that they were still a few hours away from their destination. Ellie pulled a hand through her long, dark brown hair. She sighed. Sitting in the car gets old.

*******************

Puck sat on his trampoline/bed, licking a high calorie ice-cream cone. He was actually sulking. Ever since the Grimm's got a little low on money, Granny had been finding was to save money, and earn more. Her newest addition was turning the Grimm house into "The Grimm inn". Some of the witches and fairies from FairyPort landing had offered to add some new magic rooms, to make bedrooms for quests. So farm they hadn't had any costumers. But Puck was sure that some time soon, a freaky-weirdo would come and request a room.

Puck sighed and looked up at his sky ceiling. It showed what the sky really looked like, but when it rained, the rain didn't actually get wet in his room. Puck pondered for a minute how his grass floor got watered, but it was too much science for his brain, so he quickly put that thought in the storage room. Daphne had said that his ceiling was like some 'great hall' in some book called 'Harry Spotter" or something like that. But Puck had stopped listening to Daphne when she mentioned books. He was allergic, you know! Puck realized that his ceiling was showing little white fluffs coming down from the sky! Snow!

"Finally!" he said to himself. He had been waiting forever the fluffy white stuff to fall, all year in fact.

Puck grabbed his coat and headed outside. It had been snowing for awhile, so the ground was completely covered. Puck made a snowball and threw it at Sabrina's window. It hit the glass with a loud, THUNK! Sabrina's blonde head poked out the window a second later.

"WATCH IT FART BREATH!" she yelled. Then she realized the ground was covered in sugary whiteness. She whooped in delight.

In a few minutes, Sabrina, Puck and Daphne were rolling around in the snow, and having snowball fights. Though not for long, for the light flurries had started to turn into a snowstorm, and Granny insisted they come back inside. Puck looked out the kitchen window. It was getting pretty harsh…

*******

Ellie looked out the car window. The light pretty snow had stopped, to be replaced by a blizzard. Ellie could see that they were approaching a town. A sign read, "Welcome to Fairyport landing!".

"Hey, look." Ellie pointed it out so Amber.

"It's just like in the sisters Grimm…" she murmured.

The family continued through the town, passing shops and houses. The snowstorm was continuously getting stronger. They were on an old road, when suddenly, the car died. Someone swore in the darkness.

"What's that?" asked Amber, pointing out and old brown house with a sign in front of it.

"A house, but what does the sign say?" Ellie replied, squinting. Ellie was nearsighted, and couldn't see things clearly if they were far away, unless she wore her glasses, which she rarely did.

"It says…The Grimm inn." replied Ellie's dad.

"What a delightful name." said Amber sarcastically.

********

"Hey, Granny, look!" called Daphne, looking out the window.

Sabrina came to look.

"They look like headlights." she muttered.

"Hey, they're gone!" cried Daphne, when the little lights went out, about one hundred and fifty feet from the house.

Granny appeared beside the girls.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We saw some headlights, but now they're gone!" explained Daphne.

********

"I'll try calling AAA (triple A)." said Ellie's dad, pulling out his black cell phone.

There was no signal.

Therefore, the family decided to check out the inn…

**********

"Hey!" said Daphne, still squinting out at the dark street in front of the house. "There are some people coming towards the house!"

Puck came down the stairs, just as the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Puck asked when Sabrina joined them on the landing.

Granny opened the door. A gush of wind blew in the house as the door opened, revealing a family of four…

* * *

**Did you love it? Did you hate it?? PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!! PLEASE!!**

**SO, you may have noticed that Ellie, is actually ME!! Except my name isn't Ellie. (it's close though, my real name is Elena.) And Amber is really my twin sister (but her name isn't amber)...EVERYTHING ABOUT THE FAMILY IS REAL!!!! All the clothes I mention (in future chapters) and other objects.**

**_Anyways, I was thinking about writing this in first person, instead of third person. Tell me what you think!_**

**_Also, I might change the title, Any ideas???_**

**_THANKS FOR READING!!!!!_**

**and now that you finished the first chapter, you are going to press the cute wittle button!!!!**

**(Please?)  
**


	2. Introductions

**Thanks to all you AWESOME reviewer people!! So, in the first chapter, I asked if you guys wanted me to write this is 1st person, or 3rd, so I tried 1st person, to see which one I like. Please tell me! I like 1st person a lot for this story.......maybe i'll do both???**

**THANKS!!**

***

**Puck's POV**

The old woman opened the door to reveal a family of four. Two adults, and two girls, around my age—wait, cut that, around my PHYSICAL age.

They were both thin, with long brown hair. One was a few inches shorter than the other. Her hair was darker, and so were her eyes, and other features. She wore blue jeans, tucked into brown leather boots, with a tan coat and a pink furry scarf. The other girl wore blue jeans too, but they were black, and she was wearing a black coat, and brown converse high tops. She looked older than the other girl.

The old woman was talking to the adults, and the man was saying something about the car dying, and if this was an inn, and what were the prices for a room?

Sabrina nudged me.

"How old do you think they are?" she whispered.

"I don't know." I said.

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

The door of the house opened, to reveal an old woman, wearing pastel knits, with a straw hat. Her hair was curly gray.

"Why hello!" she said kindly. Her voice had an accent. German? Or Russian?

My dad told her about how our car died, and he asked her how much a room would be, and all that adult stuff. Behind the woman, I could see a stair case, and sitting on the staircase, peering back at me, were three kids. Two girls and a boy. One of the girls looked around my age, she was pretty, with long blonde hair. The other girl was younger, her hair was chocolate brown, and she wore it in braids. The boy was also attractive, he had shaggy blonde hair. He also seemed my age.

This was freaking me out, it seemed exactly like the sisters Grimm.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

The family decided to stay the night at our house. Costumers, GREAT. They got their suitcases and luggage, and the old lady made me and Sabrina help them take their stuff up to the room they were going to stay in. I could see the shorter girl watching me and Sabrina intently. She and her sister kept whispering. I found out when the old lady introduced me, that the shorter girl was named 'Ellie' and the taller was 'Amber'. I also found out that they were in New York, because Ellie had a flute competition or something. The old lady told the family that dinner was at 6:30 if them wanted any. It was 6:00 now.

***

**Sabrina's POV**

It turns out that the headlights belonged to the car that the family, who are now in this very house, were driving. They're a family of four. A man and a woman (the parents) and two girls, (the kids). The girls look around my age. They both have brown hair and brown eyes. They seem nice, I guess, but they kept staring at me and Puck as we helped haul their suitcases up to their rooms. I wonder why?

* * *

**Sorry it was short, I'm bad at writing long chapters, I'm better with lots of short ones (gets more reviews too!!!) SPEAKING OF REVIEWS, let's get some for me, shall we????**

**(please)**

**THANKS!!**

**~dancingflutesquirrel  
**


	3. Purple soup

**Hey people! I've been so bad! keeping you hanging like this, for weeks on end!! (oh the shame)**

**BUT! I have a new sparkly chapter up for you people! Sorry it took so long!**

**Thanks to all your reviews!!!!! It makes me feel great when people say they can't wait for the next chapter!!**

**CHEERS! And happy Christmahanukwanzaa! (and new year!)  
**

_~Dancingflutesquirrel_

**Puck's POV**

At exactly 6:30, the family came into the kitchen for dinner. Ellie and Amber had taken off their coats. Ellie was wearing a black sweatshirt that said in large pink letters, "Dance, established 1997" and Amber was wearing a brown hoodie that said 'Hershey'.

The old lady had prepared some kind of purple soup, and I was hoping this family wouldn't be too offended by her cooking. When Ellie saw the soup, I saw her make a face.

"umm…" she said. "Is this vegetarian?"

The old lady spoke up. "Vegetarian? Umm, well no, it's made from the venom of a very rare beetle, with some sprigs of parsley."

"Oh, umm…" said Ellie. I could tell she didn't want to eat it. I wonder why? The old lady's cooking is good!

"Why does it have to be vegetarian?" I asked with my mouthful of soup.

"Because we're vegetarians."

"Yeah P—I mean Robin, some people don't like to eat camel humps and tiger paws." said Sabrina, then she directed her gaze at Ellie. "C'mon, there's some salad in the fridge, you can help me get it out." Sabrina got up, and Ellie followed her into the kitchen.

Who would eat salad over this?

**Ellie's POV**

I knew this family was a little strange when Ms. Grimm said the purple; yes-PURPLE soup was made from bug venom. I mean, how gross is that? But, luckily, the girl with blonde hair, (I learned her name is Sabrina) got some salad for me (which she seemed to be happy about, sense she seemed not to like Ms. Grimm's cooking anymore than I did.)

We brought the salad back to the table, and Sabrina brought some tomato soup too, so dinner wasn't too, too bad.

Dinner was awkward though, I mean, eating with people you barely know, while staying in their house because of a snowstorm, is well, a little weird, but we managed it.

"So," said Ms. Grimm. "you're in New York for a competition, you said?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "I flute competition."

"I play the flute!" said the boy named Robin.

I saw Sabrina roll her eyes.

"No you don't you idiot." she said. "Your reed pipes are not an excuse."

"Yes, they are!" said Robin.

"No, they're aren't! All you do is call your—" Sabrina broke off in mid-sentence. "I mean, uh, you barely practice."

There was an awkward silence.

I could see the cute younger girl (Daphne) look a little frightened, I wonder why?

**No ones POV**

After dinner, Ellie, Amber and their parents went up to their rooms. Ellie got out her flute to practice. She could hear whispering in the hall as she did her etudes.

"Why do they keep staring at us?" came Sabrina's hushed voice.

"Probably 'cuz I'm so attractive." she heard Robin say.

"More like not!" said Sabrina.

Daphne's voice broke through the two older kids fight.

"We have to be quiet! They're in that room!" Ellie guessed she was pointing to the door of her and Amber's room (their parents had gotten their own room too).

Ellie practiced for another 45 minutes and then put her flute away. She went over to Amber, who was lying on the bed, listening to her green ipod nano.

"Don't you think they look like the people from the sisters grimm?" she said.

"Yeah, I know!" said Amber.

"Maybe we should find out…" said Ellie mysteriously.

"Okay." said Amber quickly. (she really wanted to see if they were real, she had a crush on Puck).

Ellie and Amber opened the door to their room. They sneaked down the hall to where "Robin's" room was.

"If it really is the Grimm's house, than his room should be a forest." said Amber.

"Right." said Ellie.

A few minutes went by.

"Why aren't you opening the door?" asked Amber.

"Why aren't you?"

"Why aren't YOU?!"

"Well, because—" she was broken off by the sound of their mothers voice.

"Ellie, Amber?"

"Shoot." said Ellie, and they headed back to their room.

*******

**Review please! (the more reviews i get, the sooner the next chapter will be posted!)**


	4. Green goo

**Hey people! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I love you guys! *group hug***

**Anyways, I hope you like this chappy! It was fun to write!**

**As always,**

**DANCINGFLUTESQUIRREL  
**

* * *

Ellie woke up. The sun from the bedroom window blinded her—she couldn't see anything. She yawned and turned over—and felt something—slimy?

"Eww! Yuck!" she screamed, jumping up from her bed. Amber, in the next bed, opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I AM COVERED IN GREEN GOO!"

"What??!?"

"Green goo!"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"I'm being serious, smart one."

Amber turned to look at Ellie.

"Oh-mi-gawd…"

"I need to wash this off—" said Ellie quickly slipping out of bed, grabbing a towel, and heading towards the bathroom.

When she got there, someone was already in the shower. She quietly waited outside the bathroom, dripping toxic green goo.

In a few minutes, she heard the shower turn off, and someone clambering out, grabbing a towel, and drying off. A couple more minutes of waiting, and Sabrina emerged, wearing a big yellow towel around her body, and her long blonde hair dripping with water.

"Ahh—oh hi!" she said, almost bumping into Ellie. Then she noticed the goo.

"What the heck is that??"

"I don't know! I woke up, and I was covered in it."

Sabrina's face turned red.

"I. Am. Gonna. Kill. Him!" she whispered fiercely, and she stormed off, towards the end of the hall.

Ellie hurried into the bath room, locked the door, and quickly showered—except the goo wouldn't come out of her long brown hair. It was stuck. The texture wasn't really goo anymore, it was more like gum, and Ellie did NOT want to cut it out, because that would involve cutting her hair, which would involve it getting shorter, and not maintaining the two foot long strands of chocolate colored hair. Ellie shampooed again. She used the strawberry smelling conditioner that Sabrina had left in the shower. She tried cream-rinse. She even tried soap. NOTHING WORKED!

Ellie muttered threats to whoever had done this awful thing to her, as she dried off and tried in vain to get the tangled globs of green muck out of her hair.

She exited the bathroom and hurried towards her and Amber's room.

When she got there, she was almost in tears.

"It's not coming out!" she said in a strained voice.

"Did you try conditioner?" asked Amber. She was getting dressed into one of her favorite shirts, a tight-button up black-gray-and white plaid button up long sleeved garment.

"Yes! "said Ellie. She was in hysterics.

"I'll go get mom…" said Amber, hurrying out of the room.

Ellie got dressed as best she could, putting on a black and pink t-shirt and jeans, and then stuffing her hair into one of Ambers black hats.

Just when she finished, Amber and her mom came in.

"Let me see…" said her mom, coming over.

Ellie took off the hat and her hair fell down around her shoulders.

"My goodness…" said her mom. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" said Ellie through tears.

*******

**Meanwhile, in Puck's room…**

"How could you?" Sabrina yelled.

"It's just a little algae and glue!" said Puck innocently.

"BUT HOW COULD YOU!?" Screamed Sabrina, so loudly, Puck flinched.

"C'mon Sabrina, you should be happy I didn't do it to you! Aren't you tired of my pranks?" Puck said casually.

Sabrina sighed. "Of course I'm happy you didn't do it to me, but it doesn't mean I'm happy that you RUINED Ellie's hair!"

"But why should you care?" asked Puck. He could never understand girls! Sabrina should be happy he didn't ruined HER hair. She shouldn't be fussing over Ellie's problems—even if she was cute…Wait a minute! Did he just call her cute??? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!?!

"—And anyways, they're very nice, and you shouldn't be mean to them just because you don't want to prank me!" Sabrina was saying.

"Okay, okay, I won't play anymore pranks!" said Puck—secretly crossing his fingers…

*******

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review???**

***i see the future....you are going to click the pretty green button....right....NOW!*  
**


	5. The lion

**Hi Guys! I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'll try to write more often! I PROMISE!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**HERE IS UR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**_________________________  
**

"Thanks, Sabrina, this is really nice of you." Said Ellie. She and Sabrina were in the bathroom and Sabrina was helping Ellie put hair saving gel in her hair so it wouldn't be ruined by Puck's concoction.

"You're welcome!" Said Sabrina. "I've been hit by Robin's pranks too." She sighed and thought back to the buttermilk and glue incident.

"Robin did this?" _I'll get back at him! _She thought.

"Yeah…He can be a pain in the—" all of a sudden, Daphne burst through the door screaming.

"PUCK IS AFTER ME! HE'S TURNED INTO A GIANT LION!" she screamed. Then she noticed Ellie was in there too and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oops…" she trailed off.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Don't you mean _Robin _is after you _with _a lion?" She said quickly.

Daphne smiled meekly. "Uh—yeah, sure…" Ellie stood there in confusion but just then a lion pounced into the bathroom.

All the girls screamed (wouldn't you?).

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed with all her might.

"What?!" said Ellie. Daphne just stood on top of the toilet and quivered.

"I TOLD YOU NO MORE PRANKS!" Sabrina continued. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO IMMATURE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN _LIVE _WITH YOU!"

Daphne and Ellie just stood there, seeing what Sabrina or the lion would do next—but, Ellie was almost positive that there was no Robin living the in Grimm house—it was Puck.

**LATER**

"I'm sure of it." Said Ellie. She was bouncing up and down on Amber's bed, trying to get her to come with her burst into Robin's—or as she should say, Puck's room. Amber was listening to music on her green ipod, and writing in a notebook at the same time. Amber sighed and turned off her ipod.

"Okay, let's go."

Ellie and Amber stood at Puck's bedroom door.

Ellie whispered the countdown. "One…Two…Three!" Both girls slammed open the door and immediately dropped their jaws. The place was just as they had imagined. Huge, green and FUN! They could see the boxing ring with the kangaroo, and the ice-cream truck, and a tree house in a tall tree and a basketball court. It. Was. COOL!

They walked a few paces until they saw the trampoline.

Puck stood up from the bouncy material, his mouth open in surprise.

"What are you doing he—"

Ellie waved. "Hello Robin," she said. "Or maybe as I should say, Puck."

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN GOLD AND JEWELS!**


	6. Puck

**Hi!**

**Wow, it's been like a month since I've updated....I really don't have any time to explain why right now, But I will in my next chapter (it will be posted soon!)**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

*********  
**

Puck's mouth stood open in surprise.

"Wha….?" He said stupidly.

"You're Puck, right!?" said Ellie happily.

"Not Robin, you're Puck!" put in Amber.

"Umm yeah—but-HEY!"

Ellie and Amber had whooped in delight and tackled Puck.

Ellie hugged him.

"OMG! HE'S REAL!" she shouted.

"GET OFF OF ME!" said Puck's muffled voice.

"Oh, sorry." The girls said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'he's real!'?"

"You're real!" said Amber.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M REAL??! OF COURSE I'M REAL!" screamed Puck.

"We thought you were fictional!" said Ellie, trying to explain.

"Me, fiction?" said Puck in disgust.

"Yeah." Said Amber.

"What are you talking about!?" said Puck, very confused.

"We'll start at the beginning…" said Ellie.

"So, we both know the play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by Shakespeare, so we knew who Puck was and stuff, and then one day, we decided to read the 'Sisters Grimm series'-"

"What's the 'Sisters Grimm series'?" asked Puck.

Ellie looked at Amber as if asking a question, Amber nodded.

"There's a book series," said Ellie. "About you and the Grimm family."

"WHAT?!" said Puck. He stood up. "I'm getting away from you weirdo's, you're trying to poison my brain with educational stuff!"

"No we're not!" said Amber standing up too.

"Yeah, we're not lying," said Ellie. "We're telling the truth…"

Everyone sat down, and they bounced a couple times from the weight.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you say there's a series of—books, about ME?!" Puck's voice cracked on the 'ME?!'.

"Uh, yeah, that about sums it up."

"And this books is for sale at bookstores and libraries?"

"Yes, and it's not one book, it's eight." Said Amber.

"EIGHT!?" Puck stood up again, and then almost fell over from the bounciness of the trampoline.

"Uh, yeah." Said Ellie.

A look passed over his face.

"Oh, I get it." He said. "Very funny, very creative, ok nice joke, no—"

"It's not a joke!" said Ellie, her voice was shrill.

"We can prove it to you!" said Amber suddenly.

"We can?" said Ellie.

"YES!" said Amber, suddenly standing up, and almost making Puck and herself fall over.

"How—wait! You brought the "Everafter war" with you, didn't you!?" said Ellie, standing up, and setting everyone sprawling.

Everyone got to their feet again, and Ellie and Amber told Puck to wait while they got the book.

Ellie and Amber headed back to their room to get the books, they then headed back to Puck's room.

"Here!" said Ellie, thrusting the black colored book into Puck's hands.

"What the—?" said Puck spluttering.

All of a sudden, Sabrina and Daphne walked in.

"Puck, granny says you need to—what are you doing?"

Sabrina walked over.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

*******

**Yes, know it's a bit short, but I'll update soon!**

**REMEMBER:**

**Reviews are better than gold, jewels, and Puck! (well, almost) =)  
**


	7. Confusion and Tears

**Wow......It's been awhile since I updated...BUT! I AM BACK! festive music plays and symbols crash as everybody rejoices in the glory of their FAVORITE author returns! _(yeah right)_***

**Anyways, please forgive me for taking over 3 months to update....I can't believe I left you guys like that....I was really busy....and I took a break from writing...I didn't even write much of my non-fanfic stuff! _GASP! _Also, it was partly my MOM's fault, cause she doesn't really like me writing fanfiction, cause I could never get it published or anything, and so in her opinion, I could be doing better stuff....Like my * shudder * _math homework_.**

**BUT! Enough of the gloomy and emotional stuff! Cause here's what you've all been waiting for!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN ON ME AND YOU! _CONFUSION AND TEARS_!**

Sabrina stood there sputtering.

"How—h-wha?--what--could?--possible? WHAT?" she said, blinking rapidly.

Daphne walked in.

"Granny made cookies if anyone is interes—What's going on?"

Everyone stood in silence.

Ellie spoke: "Well, umm....you see..."

Puck's face turned red.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he turned on his heel and stomped off.

Daphne's face was the image of confusion.

"What?" she said.

Sabrina was still standing there blinking.

"I.....don't.....how?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" shouted Daphne. She stomped her foot and turned angrily towards Sabrina, Ellie and Amber.

"I..." Ellie turned questioningly towards Amber.

"Here." Amber shoved the book into Daphne's hands.

"A book?" Daphne said, then she glanced at the cover. Her eyes widened. She flicked open the book and read intensely. Her eyes grew even bigger, and her brow furrowed.

Minutes went by.

Daphne looked up. Tears were in her eyes.

Her voice shook as she spoke. "Why. Didn't. Anyone, EVER TELL ME?"

She threw the book down, and fled the room, braids flying out behind her.

**AT DINNER**

Everyone ate in stony silence, the adults were unaware of everything that had happened.

The only noise was of chewing, silverware clattering, and the occasional sniff from Daphne's red nose.

Suddenly, Granny noticed that none of the children were talking.

"Well, _leiblings_, how about you go get the cake out?" she looked questioningly at the children.

"Okay." they mumbled, and they filed out of he dining room, and into the kitchen, were the purple and orange frosted cake, with real roses was waiting on the counter.

No one made eye contact, no one spoke.

Puck broke the silence.

"Are we gonna get the cake, or are we just gonna stand here like the bunch of idiots that all of us are, except me?"

That broke the ice and everyone helped carry in the cake and extra plates and forks.

The cake was surprisingly good, even if the colors were a bit.....un-normal. But everyone was polite, and ate the cake, with a bit more gusto than they had eaten dinner.

Afterwards, everyone went upstairs and minded their own business. Sabrina and Daphne went to their rooms,and Puck went to his, and had some ice-cream.

Ellie went to her room, and she practiced flute some more, and Amber and their parents hung around.

After practicing, Ellie an Amber decided to search out Sabrina.

They walked down the hall and over to Sabrina's door.

They knocked.

Sock-clad footsteps padded over to the door. It opened and Sabrina stood in the doorway, she was holding _The everafter war_.

"Uh...Hi?" said Ellie cautiously.

"Umm...hi." said Sabrina.

"Umm...I'm sorry that you found out this way...We probably shouldn't have even told you guys....I mean...I just thought....We thought....That it was extremely cool....and that....I …..I don't know...But...uummm....what I'm trying to say is that..."

"We're sorry." said Amber simply summing it up.

Sabrina half smiled.

"It's okay...I guess....It's just kinda hard to believe....I mean...I don't know what to think.....how does this..." Sabrina looked at the book. "This Michael Buckly guy know about everything? It's just...a bit......."

"Creepy?" said Amber.

"Yeah, that uh basically sums it up!" said Sabrina.

"Well...yeah....sorry about it though, I mean we really shouldn't have told you...it's just--"

"It's okay---seriously." said Sabrina, cutting off Ellie.

They smiled.

"So....umm...How's Daphne....?" asked Amber.

Sabrina bit her bottom lip. "Uh...not too great...she's taking it kinda hard...and she's locked all the windows and doors.....She thinks Michael Buckley is stalking us...and she's a bit freaked out...."

"Oh...great..." said Ellie.

"Yep..."

"How about....Puck?" Asked Amber.

Sabrina's face darkened.

"I have no idea....but.....let's find out."

**Yep! Sorry, it's a bit short...I got kinda stuck on what's supposed to happen next...but maybe I have an idea.....Give suggestions if you want!**

**Anyways, I will not update if I do not get a lot of reviews! SO!**

**CLICK DA BUTTON! CLICK DA BUTTON! (Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
